1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ac generator for a vehicle, and particularly to a stator winding arrangement of an ac generator.
2. Description of Related Art
WO 092/06527 discloses a stator in which a plurality of U-shaped conductor segments are inserted into a plurality of slots of the stator from one end thereof and welded to one another to form a stator winding. Four U-shaped conductor segments are inserted in each slot: two segments are disposed at radially inside layer; the other two segments are disposed at radially outside layer; one segment in each layer extends in one direction; and the other segment in each layer extends in the other direction. Two segments extending from one slot in one direction are welded to two segments extending from another slot in the other direction. Thus, welded portions are aligned in a circle at one end of the stator. Turn portions are also aligned in a circle at the other end of the stator.
If an output terminal end is taken from the segment disposed in the radially inside layer, the output terminal end may be distorted to incline inward. On the other hand the output terminal end may be distorted to incline outward if the terminal end is taken from the segment disposed in the radially outside layer. This causes trouble when the stator is assembled or disassembled.